Toad (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' Toad is a major supporting character across the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He normally doesn't play much of a role outside of the informant. But sometimes, he contributes. The three biggest roles Toad has played over the years is shop-keep, guardian, and adventurer. Toad has provided items to the Mario Bros., and he has guarded Princess Peach on numerous accounts over the years. Originally incapable, Toad has evolved into a miniature hero, in his own right. Captain Toad is not only an adventurer, but a slightly cowardice hero. 'Statistics' Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Toad Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fungi Person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Poison Manipulation and Sleep Inducement via his spores, Energy Manipulation, Healing w/ Mushroom, Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Flight w/ Tanooki Leaf and White Tanooki, Duplication w/ Double Cherry, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Mega Mushroom and White Tanooki Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level+ (Defeated Wario, who killed the Shake King) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Twice as fast as Mario and Luigi, who can run at Mach 7,781 due to running the Earth's equator in 15 seconds. Thus, Toad's exact speed is Mach 15,562) Lifting Strength: At most Class G (Can sometimes match Mario & Luigi's strengths) Striking Strength: At least Class XJ Stamina: Moderate (Tires far quicker than most others within the franchise, but can still lightly compare) Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups Standard Equipment: A dozen Power-ups, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Ice Skate, Super Pickaxe, the Starshroom Intelligence: Genius (Built the Starshroom in less than a day) Weaknesses: Power-ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Toad is also a scaredy-cat, though that doesn't always apply. He is also EXTREMELY susceptible to the cold, and has abysmal jumping skills in comparison to others within the franchise. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spores:' Toad, due to being living fungi, can release spores for varying effects. **'Poison Spores:' Toad releases harmful green spores that injure his foes via poisoning. **'Sleep Spores:' Toad releases colorless spores that immediately force his foes to sleep. *'Energy Attacks:' Toad can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beMiNzHRewU&t=33s Sphere:] Toad forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGAlJ3OGvWg&t=2261s Weapon:] Toad forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Candy:' Toad can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Toad's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Toad's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Toad's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Toad halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Toad's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Toad's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Toad into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Toad's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Toad's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Toad into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Toad into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Toad into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Toad into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Toad similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Toad into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Toad is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Toad's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Toad or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Toad into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Toad into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Toad carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Toad's health. **'Fire Flower:' Grants Toad Pyrokinetic powers, allowing him to toss Fireballs. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Toad Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Toad in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Toad can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Toad can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Toad a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Acorn:' Gives Toad a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. **'Super Bell:' Gives Toad a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Toad. He carries five of them. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Toad microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Toad into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Starman:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'Boost Star:' Allows Toad to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Tier 5